


Swing Your Way

by Bini_28



Series: Bullying Kuroo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Bisexuality, Fluff, Funny, Getting Together, Lev thinks YaKuroo are dating, M/M, Oblivious Lev, bullying Kuroo, bullying everyone tbh, lev is just really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28
Summary: If Lev knew one thing, it was that joining Nekoma's volleyball club had surpassed every single one of his expectations.  Most of all, he expected to make some friends in his own club, but he never could have guessed he would be so lucky to get to know the brilliant group of people that were Nekoma's Volleyball club.And then there was Yaku, the third-year libero.  Lev grew really fond of him, and all these little traits that made him unique. He found himself thinking about Yaku very often, wishing to spend more time with him.However, one problem - it seems like he is already dating their captain, the talented and impressive Kuroo, so what chance does Lev have?
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, implied Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Bullying Kuroo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Swing Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is the first work of a series of stand-alone oneshots of various Haikyuu ships with the very specific prompt of "Person A thinks person B likes/dates Kuroo". I really hope you'll enjoy it! It's my first time writing a Haikyuu fic about Nekoma, and it was so fun!

If Lev knew one thing, it was that joining Nekoma's volleyball club had surpassed every single one of his expectations. He expected to enjoy the sport, but the thrill of succeeding in a new move was far more exciting than he imagined. He expected to face powerful teams, being a part of one of the strongest teams in Tokyo, but he never imagined encountering such skilled players, whom he also bonded with. And most of all, he expected to make some friends in his own club, but he never could have guessed he would be so lucky to get to know the brilliant group of people that were Nekoma's Volleyball club.

Everyone in the club just made volleyball more fun. Kuroo, the captain, taught him a lot of blocking techniques and gathered the team together. Kenma, the setter, was extremely talented, and he was the only one on the team who could coordinate his tosses with Lev's spike. The other first-years on the team, Inouka, Teshiro and Shibayama, were friendly and were as enthusiastic to learn the sport as Lev was. Lev felt accepted by the team, even though he was new to volleyball and a little slow with learning.

And then there was Yaku, the third-year libero. Lev made a terrible first impression on him, bumping into him in the hall because he literally didn't notice the short, older guy. Lev hoped he could avoid the guy for the rest of his school years, only to see him later that day at volleyball practice. Lev felt he was doomed for the rest of the year, and he wasn't exactly wrong, but it wasn't that bad either. Yaku did take every opportunity to scold his junior, but he was also an amazing instructor and one of the best players in the club.

After a few tough weeks, the two started getting along well, sometimes spending time together after practice. Lev looked up to Yaku (as ironic as it was). The older guy was kind, determined and confident, appreciated by their team. He had a special spark in his eyes when he talked about things he liked, his high-fives were strong but his hands were soft, and his smile was genuine and cute. Lev grew really fond of him, and all these little traits that made him unique. He found himself thinking about Yaku very often, wishing to spend more time with him. 

He never gave these feelings too much thought, until one day, when he stayed after practice to work out on receives with Yaku, who explained how he can do both bumps and overhead receives. 

"Why do you need to know both?" Lev wondered, "it's so troublesome," 

"You never know what kind of a nasty serve is going to come your way" Yaku laughed "It's better to know both. Besides, that's how I am, swinging both ways"

Lev stared at him. That was a weird phrase, and he didn't understand what it had to do with volleyball. He decided to ignore it, and their practice continued, but the line kept ringing in the back of his head. 

He decided to ask Alisa. His sister wasn't the biggest volleyball expert, but she knew a lot of weird sayings. That evening he knocked on her bedroom door and asked her about the meaning of "swinging both ways". Alisa just burst out laughing. 

"Where did you hear that?" she giggled. 

"Um... One of my Senpais in volleyball told me that when we were practicing two types of receivers. But I'm not sure it's volleyball related, maybe it is because you swing your arms in different ways with each receive?" Lev suddenly felt like he made a stupid mistake of asking something that should be obvious. 

"Basically, it's just a slang to say someone is bisexual," Alisa explained.

"Bisexual?" Lev never heard the word before. 

"You know, someone who is attracted to both men and women," 

"What?"

"Did you ever have a crush on someone?" Alisa asked. Lev blushed. There was that one girl in his Junior high that was really cute, but a crush? He wasn't sure.

"Yeah," He lied, because she'd tease him if he said he never liked anyone. 

"So imagine how you felt for that girl, but also for a boy," Alisa told him. For some reason, the moment she said it, he thought about Yaku.

"Is everyone like that?" Lev asked.

"Nope, only a little percentage, but it's not that rare."

Lev thanked her and got out of her room.

.

The next day, at practice, he kept looking at Yaku. So the guy also likes boys? Does he have a crush on one, right now? Lev thought as he watched Yaku talk to Kuroo, and Kuroo started laughing and messed Yaku's hair. Lev envied Kuroo - Kuroo was closer to Yaku, given that they were friends since their first year, while Lev knew he only had one year to spend with the libero.

But maybe it was something else? Maybe their relationship really is something else? If Yaku likes guys, maybe Kuroo does too? Do they like each other? If they do, does it mean they are together? 

As weeks passed, Lev was convinced he was right. Kuroo and Yaku were always bickering, but they were also always very close, very casual with back pats and manly hugs, they stayed together after practice quite often.

During these weeks, Lev realized that he, in fact, also "swings both ways". Or more accurately, swings Yaku's way, because damn it, the older guy was really cute, and he made Lev feel like he can do anything if he tries hard enough. Of course, he wasn't going to do anything about it, given his crush had a boyfriend, but he kept trying to spend more time with him, and he was okay with it.

Somewhere in August, Yaku had already become one of Lev's closest friends, and Lev was happy to see that he wasn't only adoring his senior, they had mutual respect, and Yaku seemed mostly happy spending time with Lev, even complimenting him on more frequent occasions - mostly on his improvement in volleyball, but sometimes on his personality and looks. Hanging out with Yaku just felt right - even though they were different, but it made Lev feel complete in some sort of way. 

.

Time flew by, practice getting more intense as nationals came closer. October ended as quickly as it arrived, and Lev's birthday came by. The morning started with a little surprise party that Kuroo and Kai organized every time someone on the team had a birthday. These parties included a few types of snacks, about 5 balloons on a rope, a cupcake with a single candle, and a birthday card decorated by a crappy drawing of the birthday boy made by Kuroo.

Lev already got to know the tradition, after a few months in the club, but he was still excited to see they haven't forgotten him.

"Happy birthday Lev!" everyone called as he entered the gym. Everyone except Yaku, who wasn't there. He wasn't usually late, but it happened once a while. It just sucked that it had to be on Lev's birthday of all days. As happy as he was with the snacks and his chocolate cupcake, he wished he could hear Yaku wish him a happy birthday, maybe give him a little gift, too? Lev didn't want to hope too far, but he did give Yaku a cat shaped Keychain when it was his birthday, and the two got even closer since, so maybe...

Yaku arrived only mid-practice, his short hair messy and his volleyball uniform peeking under his jacket.

"I'm sorry coach! I missed my bus and then got off the wrong stop so I had to walk but it's so windy outside-"

"Did it carry you off? You know, with you being so short and light-" Kuroo teased after casually spiking a perfect ball tossed by Kenma. 

"shut up!" Yaku called as the ball landed right next to Lev, who was staring at the libero.   
"Never mind that, just go change and join in, we're doing receives." coach Naoi said, Yaku nodded and returned two minutes later, bracing himself in his usual position. 

"Good morning Yaku!" Lev said to him. 

"Focus on the ball, skyscraper," was the response. No "Happy Birthday" or anything. Lev missed the ball. 

After practice, they had to hurry to their classes, so Lev couldn't stop to talk to Yaku. On the way out of the gym, the older guy glanced at the balloons, as though he just noticed, and wished Lev a happy birthday before rushing off, Kuroo by his side. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep Lev from sulking through the whole day. 

A few of his classmates made him a cake, and one bought him new knee pads. Hinata texted him "Happy Birthday!!! We might be the same age now, but it doesn't give you the excuse to keep getting taller," , adding a lot of cake and confetti emojis. Lev was happy, excited he arrived at such a welcoming school, filled with friendly people. 

As he started walking to the bus home from school, he was surprised to see Yaku walk by his side. Yaku was usually walking the opposite direction, towards his nearby home.

"Hey, Lev!" Yaku called. 

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about this morning, it's been a mess. I wanted to properly wish you a happy birthday, and maybe... Treat you to dinner to celebrate?" Yaku suggested.

"Tonight?" Lev was beaming, he really wanted to spend some time with Yaku today.

"Yup, I wanted to take you out for a while now, and this seems like a great opportunity. I'll come pick you up at 7?"

"Seems awesome!" Lev smiled at him. "See you later!" Yaku looked dissatisfied for some reason.

"Lev." He sounded like he was about to scold the middle blocker about making a floppy serve. 

"What?" Lev was truly confused. Why would Yaku be mad? They just planned to hang out!

"I just asked you out, you idiot," Yaku said, "Can I get a better answer than 'Seems awesome'?" Lev stopped his walk. Yaku, his crush, the only guy he knew for sure that also liked guys, that was taken, asked him out? Like, on a date? Like couples do? Couples who are both in love with each other? Lev was really, really confused.

"What about Kuroo?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth eventually.

"What about him?" Yaku raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Yakus expression was the same as the time Lev's serve hit his face - shocked and offended.

"Aren't you two... Well..." Lev was embarrassed. After all this time of analysing the interaction between the captain and the libero, he was wrong?

"Oh my god, you thought I was dating Kuroo," Yaku let out a laugh.

"I thought you are dating him, present tense," Lev looked at the floor. 

"You idiot," Yaku sighed. "I really thought I made it obvious I like you,"  
"Wait, what?" Lev was staring at Yaku now. "Really?"

"Yes! I was literally trying to flirt with you for the past three months," Yaku sighed.   
"I was sure you were dating Kuroo..." Lev rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Oh God," Yaku said and kicked Lev in the stomach. Lev folded in pain and Yaku took the chance to cup his face and quickly kiss him on his cheek. Lev stumbled backwards, red as the volleyball uniform in his bag, gently touching the cheek. He couldn't believe the past few minutes were real. Yaku crossed his arms in satisfaction. "Well, after I made it clear that I have no interest whatsoever in our Rooster-head captain, do you have something better to say?" 

Lev smiled fondly at the older guy, who looked like a child, standing cross-armed in front of him, but in the most adorable way. Lev loved him, everything about his attitude and personality and face and the little smile on his lips that just a few seconds ago touched his cheek. 

"I swing both sides, too." Lev said, face still warm. "I mean, it doesn't really matter that there's both of them, because there's you. You're the side I swing to."

Yaku laughed a little. "You idiot." he said again.

"You're calling me an idiot very often after you said you like me," Lev wondered out loud. 

"yeah, so?" Yaku said.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." The tall boy spoke softly. It felt like an especially intimate moment, even though they were in a bus station. Yaku reached out his hand and Squeezed Lev's. 

"See you at seven?" he said, looking up directly in his Lev's eyes. Lev nodded. They stayed like this, eyes locked on each other, holding hands until Levs bus arrived. 

Karasuno's middle blocker and self-proclaimed ace was smiling all the way back home. He had a crush, that crush wasn't dating the team captain, and had a crush on him back. They were going to have a date. Lev was looking forward to his birthday, like every year, but like joining Nekoma's volleyball club, it turned out far beyond his expectations. Much better.


End file.
